Our second chance
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: When Ezra is sent home from a mission on Sabine's request, he is shocked and overwhelmed by what he finds when he returns home.


**Hey guys! I'm back with a little one-shot. Something to maybe set me up for future stories. I actually can't believe how large the community has grown and everyday I see new users joining and enjoying the stories only about 13 people used too about two years ago. I'm also happy to see some old faces, authors who have continued to write even after some of us have left. They hold the community together, don't forget to thank them! Speaking of thanks, please check out superherotiger's page! They are an amazing writer and have continued to encourage me to write for you guys and even helped in this story herself! Enjoy!**

"How long have you known?" Ezra asked, his hands clutching his hair.

"A month or so." Sabine hid her face from him and stared down at the floor with a vacant gaze. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she had to tell him.

"Sabine you should've told me." Ezra stared at her illuminated figure, how did he not notice the growing bump the last time he was here?

"I told Kanan to send you home from the op a month ag-"

"No _you_ should've told me."

"I don't regret it Ezra."

She walked over to him slowly and took his hands in hers, gently laying them on her stomach. Ezra touched the bump gently, feeling the force bustling inside of it. He locked eyes with Sabine and she smiled. She was happy, he should be happy as well. But in the back of his mind questions jabbed at his heart, how could they have a child right after defeating the Empire? How could he give it this life?

Sabine saw the doubt growing on his face. She had felt it too, deep in her chest when she was writing to kanan.

"Ezra think about our lives before this. We are lucky to even be alive to see this, we are lucky enough to give a child the life we never had."

"I don't know if I can do it Sabine." Ezra leaned his head against her, taking in her scent, one he had not been able to smell in months. He realized that ever since he got back from the undercover mission him and Kanan were on, he had not even properly greeted Sabine.

"Ezra we grew up so fast. You were raising yourself by the time you were seven and I was killing people with blasters by the time I was thirteen. This is our chance. Our chance to give the galaxy something it needs." Sabine embraced him, her head on his chest, and for a second she could hear his heart beating rapidly.

"I'm just scared Sabine."

"Of what?"

"That our child will turn out exactly like me." Sabine pulled away from Ezra and looked at him with a sense of shock. She ran her hands down his face, tracing over his scars with her thumb until she got to his chin and held her grip there.

"If our child turns out exactly like you, I would be nothing but relieved. The galaxy would be getting someone who is brave, strong and kind. It would be getting something it needs. Then someone who is as lucky and as crazy as I am will find a partner who loves them for all of their faults, who has never judged them a day in their life." Ezra smiled to himself, she always knew what to say.

"The real trouble is," He replied, smirking mischievously, "if it turns out like you, all I need is another girl who can prove me wrong and enjoy it." Sabine laughed at Ezra's comment, he was accepting this, and she was glad. A good realization hit her.

"We're going to do an okay job at being parents."

"Well we've had some pretty good role models," Ezra responded fondly. "Speaking off, did you tell Hera yet?"

Sabine pulled away, a concerned look spreading across her face. "She's gonna kill me if Kanan told her already."

"Sabine, I wouldn't honestly be surprised if she already knew."

"I'd better go talk to her anyway, I'll see you soon." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling away, but he pulled her close and felt her bump again.

"I love you already."

"I know you love me Ezra."

"I wasn't talking to you." Sabine's heart fluttered when he said that, it was like they were teenagers and she was falling in love with him all over again.

Life was going to be okay, and as long as Sabine had Ezra, it would always be that way.


End file.
